Haus Tyrell
Haus Tyrell von Rosengarten (engl.: House Tyrell of Highgarden) ist ein Hohes Haus der Sieben Königslande. Die Tyrells regieren als Wächter des Südens die Weite. Ihr Sitz Rosengarten liegt am Mander. Das Haus Tyrell ist ein vitales und reiches Haus, darin einzig übertroffen von Haus Lennister. Das Wappen der Tyrells zeigt eine goldene Rose auf grasgrünem Feld. Das Motto des Hauses lautet "Kräftig Wachsen!"''In den Bänden ''Die Herren von Winterfell, Das Erbe von Winterfell, Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche und Die Saat des goldenen Löwen wird das Motto mit Kräftig wachsen! übersetzt, ab Sturm der Schwerter mit Hoch hinaus!. (engl.: Growing Strong). Geschichte Haushofmeister von Rosengarten Das Haus Tyrell geht auf den andalischen Abenteurer Ser Alester Tyrell zurück, welchen König Gawan V. Gärtner zu seinem Geschworenen Schild und Streiter ernannte. Alesters erster Sohn war ein herausragender Ritter, der allerdings vorzeitig bei einem Turnier ums Leben kam. Sein zweiter Sohn Gareth war mehr den Büchern zugetan und wurde nie zum Ritter geschlagen, weswegen er es vorzog, als königlicher Haushofmeister zu dienen. Gareth setzte auch die Linie der Tyrells fort. Er und sein Sohn Leo erfüllten ihre Pflichten so fähig, dass ein König der Weite aus dem Hause Gärtner das Amt des Hohen Haushofmeisters von Rosengarten erblich machte. In den folgenden Jahrhunderten dienten zahlreiche Generationen der Tyrells in diesem Amt. Viele wurden enge Vertraute und Berater ihrer Könige, manche dienten in Zeiten des Krieges auch als Kastellan. Mindestens ein Tyrell regierte die Weite als Regent, als König Garland VI. Gärtner minderjährig war und König Gil III. bezeichnete die Tyrells als seine "treusten Diener". Während der letzten Herrschaftsjahre des altersschwachen Königs Garth X. Gärtner versank die Weite in Chaos. Sowohl Lord Gipfel als auch Lord Manderly waren mit einer Tochter von Garth, welcher keine Söhne hatte, verheiratet, weshalb beide ihre Gemahlinnen zur Nachfolgerin erklären wollten. Dies führte schließlich zum Bürgerkrieg, in dessen Zuge ein dornischer König Rosengarten eroberte, Garth X. getötet und die Festung niedergebrannt wurde. Es folgte ein Jahrzehnt Anarchie, bis Ser Osmund Tyrell ein Bündnis von drei Dutzend Häusern gegen die Aufrührer führte, sie besiegte und anschließend die Ruinen Rosengartens beanspruchte. Er setzte dann einen Neffen zweiten Grades von Garth als König Mern VI. Gärtner auf den Thron. Durch Osmunds Unterstützung gelang es Mern, die Weite wieder zu vereinen und die Macht der Gärtner-Könige wiederherzustellen. Osmunds Nachfolger waren sein Sohn Ser Robert und sein Enkel Lorent. König Mern VI. zeigte sich so zufrieden mit den Leistungen seiner Haushofmeister, dass er Ser Robert mit seiner jüngsten Tochter verheiratete. Dadurch konnten die nachfolgenden Generationen der Tyrells von sich behaupten, von Garth Grünhand abzustammen. Dieser ersten Hochzeit zwischen den Häusern Gärtner und Tyrell sollten in den nächsten Jahrhunderten neun weitere folgen. Lords von Rosengarten Nachdem König Mern IX. Gärtner und seine Verwandten während Aegons Eroberung auf dem Feld des Feuers gestorben waren, übergab Harlen Tyrell König Aegon I. Targaryen kampflos die Schlüssel zu Rosengarten und sicherte ihm seine Unterstützung zu. Im Gegenzug ernannte Aegon ihn zum Lord von Rosengarten, Wächter des Südens und Obersten Lehnsherrn der Weite. Dies verärgerte eine Reihe großer Häuser der Weite wie die Eichenherzens, Florents, Eschens, Gipfels und Rothweyns, welche als ehrwürdiger angesehen wurden und engere Verwandtschaftsbeziehungen zu den Gärtners besessen hatten. In ihren Augen waren die Tyrells lediglich "aufgestiegene Haushofmeister". Ihre Beschwerden blieben allerdings folgenlos, was laut Maester Yandel möglicherweise auch daran lag, dass sie im Gegensatz zu den Tyrells gegen die Targaryens gekämpft hatten. Zu Beginn des Ersten Dornischen Krieges kämpfte Lord Harlen zusammen mit König Aegon im Fürstenpass gegen die dornischen Lords in den Roten Bergen, welche den offenen Kampf vermieden und aus dem Hinterhalt angriffen. Auch Hitze und Wassermangel sorgten für große Verluste unter Harlens Männern. Schließlich erreichten sie Höllhain, welches allerdings von den Ullers verlassen worden war. Nach der Einnahme Sonnspeers erklärten sich Aegon und seine Schwestern zu Siegern und kehrten nach Königsmund zurück. Als die Dornischen daraufhin rebellierten und ganze Besatzungen hinrichteten, verließ Harlen Höllhain in Richtung Vaith. Auf dem Weg durch die Wüste verschwand Harlen im Jahre mit seinem gesamten Heer. Harlen wurde von seinem Sohn Theo beerbt, welcher den Krieg in Dorne nicht fortsetzen wollte, jedoch nicht darum herumkam, als der Konflikt sich über die Roten Berge hinaus ausbreitete. Nachdem die Targaryens mit den Dornischen Frieden geschlossen hatten, konzentrierte Theo sich darauf, die Macht des Hauses Tyrell zu festigen. Er berief einen Rat aus Septonen und Maestern, um von anderen Häusern vorgebrachte Ansprüche auf Rosengarten zu untersuchen und abzulehnen. Auf seinen Reisen durch das Reich besuchte König Aegon auch öfter Rosengarten. Im Jahre befand sich Aegons Sohn Aenys in Rosengarten, als er vom Tod seines Vaters erfuhr. Die Tyrells gehörten zu den zahlreichen Häusern, die sich im Jahre gegen König Maegor I. Targaryen stellten. Lord Matthos Tyrell brachte zum Großen Rat des Jahres ein Gefolge von fünfhundert Vasallen, Soldaten und Dienern mit, womit er Lord Tymond Lennister übertraf, der mit dreihundert Gefolgsleuten anreiste. Der Sohn des Lords von Rosengarten befand sich unter den Männern, die Prinzessin Rhaenyra Targaryen hofierten. Bei Ausbruch des Drachentanzes lag Lord Lyonel TyrellMrs.Grumpy (December 17, 2013). Spoilers, the Princess and the Queen. Complete spoilers discussion. Retrieved May 10 2014.Ran (December 17, 2013). Spoilers, the Princess and the Queen. Complete spoilers discussion. Retrieved May 10 2014. noch in den Windeln, weswegen seine Mutter als Regentin über die Weite herrschte. Man glaubte, dass sie sich an ihren übermächtigen Vasallen, den Hohenturms, orientieren würde, stattdessen hielt sie die Tyrells aus dem Krieg heraus. Die Häuser der Weite waren in ihrer Loyalität geteilt, manche schlossen sich den Grünen, andere den Schwarzen an. Als König Daeron I. Targaryen die Eroberung von Dorne begann, führte Lord Lyonel den Hauptangriff über den Fürstenpass. Nach der Unterwerfung von Sonnspeer erhielt Lyonel den Befehl über Dorne, während Daeron nach Königsmund zurückkehrte. Das einfache Volk Dornes setzte den Kampf gegen die Besatzer allerdings fort. Lyonel bekämpfte die Aufständischen, wurde jedoch schließlich auf Sandstein ermordet. Sein Tod sorgte dafür, dass sich ganz Dorne gegen die Fremdherrschaft erhob. Lord Leo Tyrell gilt als einer der besten Lanzenstecher aller Zeiten. Während der Schwarzfeuer-Rebellion bekämpfte er die Unterstützer von Daemon I. Schwarzfeuer in der Weite. Dabei errang er einige Siege, konnte seine Streitmacht aber nicht schnell genug sammeln, um an der Schlacht auf dem Rotgrasfeld teilzunehmen. Als Lord Luthor Tyrell noch der Erbe von Rosengarten war, wurde er mit König Aegon V. Targaryens Tochter Prinzessin Shaera verlobt. Die Verlobung wurde allerdings aufgehoben, als Shaera eigenmächtig ihren Bruder Prinz Jaehaerys heiratete. Anschließend heiratete Luthor Olenna Rothweyn, welche ihrerseits mit Shaeras Bruder Prinz Daeron Targaryen verlobt gewesen war, bevor dieser die Verbindung löste. Während Roberts Rebellion war das Haus Tyrell mitsamt seiner Vasallen mit der Belagerung von Sturmkap beschäftigt. Dort hielt Stannis Baratheon für seinen Bruder die Festung ein Jahr lang, obwohl sie am Ende keine Vorräte mehr hatten und sich von Ratten ernähren mussten. Währenddessen schlemmten die Belagerer in Sichtweite der Festung an zahlreichen Festmählern. Die Streitkräfte der Tyrells waren aber somit gebunden und als die Rebellion zu Gunsten Roberts endete, musste sich auch das Haus Tyrell dem neuen König beugen. Jüngste Ereignisse Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell Der sechzehnjährige Ser Loras Tyrell reitet auf dem Turnier der Hand und erreicht die Runde der letzten Vier. Dort trifft er auf Ser Gregor Clegane, den er mit einer List besiegt, wird dann aber von dessen Bruder Sandor Clegane vor dem Zorn seines Gegners gerettet. Als Dank schenkt Loras Sandor den Turniersieg. Band 2 - Das Erbe von Winterfell Später ist er enttäuscht, dass Eddard Stark nicht ihn aussendet, um Ser Gregor zu jagen, als dieser auf Befehl Lord Tywin Lennisters die Flusslande verwüstet. Als König Robert im Sterben liegt, unterstützt Loras dessen Bruder Renly bei dem Versuch, die Krone an sich zu reißen und flieht mit ihm aus der Stadt, als Eddard Stark sie ihm verweigert. Im Süden heiratet Margaery Tyrell Renly Baratheon und verhilft ihm so zu einer Machtposition, in der er Anspruch auf den Eisernen Thron erheben kann. Band 3 - Der Thron der Sieben Königslande Haus Rothweyn beteiligt sich nicht am Feldzug von König Renly Baratheon, weil Horas Rothweyn und Hobber Rothweyn Gefangene von Königin Cersei Lennister sind. Ansonsten folgen fast alle Ritter des Südens Haus Tyrell bei ihrem Feldzug an der Seite von Renly. Band 4 - Die Saat des goldenen Löwen Stannis segelt von Drachenstein nach Sturmkap und umkreist die Burg von der Landseite aus mit seiner kleinen Landstreitmacht, während er sie von der Seeseite aus mit seiner Flotte blockiert. Renly kann es nicht riskieren, eine Armee im Rücken zu haben, daher reitet er mit all seinen Berittenen nach Sturmkap und lässt seine Fußtruppen in Bitterbrück zurück. Bei einer Unterredung drohen beide, sich gegenseitig zu vernichten, und einigen sich darauf, die Schlacht am nächsten Morgen stattfinden zu lassen. In der folgenden Nacht wird Renly jedoch von einem Schatten erschlagen. Der wutentbrannte Ser Loras tötet daraufhin Ser Emmon Cuy und Ser Robar Rois, weil sie Wache gestanden haben und Renly trotzdem nicht beschützen konnten. Nach Renlys Tod laufen vier Fünftel der Berittenen sowie die meisten der Fußsoldaten aus Bitterbrück von Renlys Armee zu Stannis über. Einer der Ersten ist Lord Alester Florent, der Onkel von Königin Selyse Florent, Stannis' Gemahlin. Am Ende folgen ihm beinahe alle Lords der Sturmlande und sogar einige aus der Weite. Trotzdem verweigern auch viele wichtige Adelige wie etwa Ser Loras Tyrell, Lord Mathis Esch, Lord Randyll Tarly und Lady Arwyn Eichenherz Stannis die Treue. Ser Cortnay Fünfrosen, Renlys Kastellan von Sturmkap, verweigert Stannis zudem den Zugang zur Burg. Im letzten Moment rettet ein Heer der Häuser Lennister und Tyrell Königsmund vor Stannis Baratheon: in der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser fällt es Stannis Armee vom Rosenweg kommend in den Rücken. Nach der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser werden Lord Maes, Ser Loras und Ser Garlan Tyrell bei der Feier im Thronsaal von Königsmund ausgezeichnet und als Erste aufgerufen. Zudem darf jeder einen Wunsch äußern: Ser Loras darf in die Königsgarde eintreten, Lord Maes erhält einen Sitz im Kleinen Rat und Ser Garlan bittet König Joffrey Baratheon, seine Schwester Margaery zu heiraten. Band 5 - Sturm der Schwerter Nach der Schlacht macht sich Margaery auf die Reise in die Hauptstadt. Haus Tyrell verschenkt in der Zwischenzeit in ihrem Namen Lebensmittel und Wein in den Straßen von Königsmund, sodass sie auf den Straßen schon vor ihrer Ankunft geliebt wird. Nach der Schlacht werden die enteigneten Ländereien neu verteilt, wobei Haus Tyrell am meisten abbekommt. Am wichtigsten sind die Ländereien und die Burg von Haus Florent. Ser Garlan Tyrell wird neuer Lord von Klarwasser. Nachdem die Lennisters von dem Plan erfahren haben, dass die Tyrells Sansa Stark mit Willas Tyrell verheiraten wollen, zwingt Lord Tywin seinen Sohn Tyrion, Sansa zu heiraten. Cersei schenkt Sansa ein neues Kleid, erklärt ihr aber erst am Tag der Hochzeit, dass sie Tyrion heiraten soll. Die Hochzeitszeremonie findet in der Burgsepte statt, und die Hochzeitsfeier im Kleinen Saal. Hier erst sind die Tyrells anwesend. Sansa fügt sich ihrem Schicksal, wird aber auf der Zeremonie und während der Feier von Joffrey schikaniert. Immerhin erspart ihr Tyrion weitere Schikanen, als Joffrey sie betten möchte. In ihrem Gemach bringt Tyrion es nicht übers Herz, gegen ihren Willen die Hochzeit zu vollziehen. Band 6 - Die Königin der Drachen Schon wenige Tage nach Joffreys Tod auf der Purpurnen Hochzeit offerieren die Tyrells Lord Tywin, dass Margaery mit Tommen Baratheon vermählt werden soll. Tywin würde sie lieber mit Jaime Lennister verheiraten, der aber wehrt sich, weil er nicht aus der Königsgarde austreten will. Band 7 - Zeit der Krähen Kurz nach Lord Tywins Tod heiraten Margaery Tyrell und Tommen Baratheon im kleineren Rahmen: nach der Zeremonie in der Königlichen Septe findet eine Feier im Kleinen Saal statt. Wenig später zieht Ser Garlan Tyrell mit Alerie Hohenturm, Olenna Rothweyn und der Hälfte der Tyrell-Truppen zurück nach Rosengarten, um von dort aus seine Ansprüche auf Klarwasser geltend zu machen, während Lord Maes zusammen mit Lord Mathis Esch die andere Hälfte der Truppen nach Sturmkap führt. Band 8 - Die dunkle Königin Margaery Tyrell wird in der Großen Septe von Baelor festgenommen und wegen Verrats und Untreue angeklagt. Als Cersei Lennister sie besucht, wird auch sie festgenommen und wegen des Mordes an dem früheren Hohen Septon und Unzucht angeklagt. Ser Harys Swyft und Großmaester Pycelle übernehmen zunächst die Regierung des Reiches und laden Ser Kevan Lennister ein, die Regentschaft zu übernehmen. Lord Maes bricht die Belagerung von Sturmkap ab und marschiert Richtung Königsmund. Band 10 - Ein Tanz mit Drachen Nachdem Lord Maes und Lord Randyll mit ihren Heeren in Königsmund eingetroffen sind, ernennt Ser Kevan sie zur Hand des Königs und zum Meister des Rechts. Kurz nach Cerseis Bußgang wird dann allerdings Ser Kevan, der sich um eine Versöhnung zwischen Tyrells und Lennisters bemüht, in einen Hinterhalt gelockt und umgebracht. Haus Tyrell am Ende des 3. Jhs. Hauptlinie *Maes Tyrell, Lord von Rosengarten, Hüter der Marschlande, Wächter des Südens und Hand des Königs. **Lady Alerie Hohenturm, seine Gemahlin. ***Willas Tyrell, Maes' ältester Sohn und Erbe. ***Lord Garlan Tyrell, Maes' zweiter Sohn, genannt "Der Galante". Nomineller Lord von Klarwasser. Verheiratet mit Leonette Fossowey. ***Ser Loras Tyrell, Maes' dritter Sohn, genannt "Ritter der Blumen". Ein Bruder der Königsgarde. ***Königin Margaery Tyrell, Maes' Tochter, Königin der Sieben Königslande. Witwe von Renly I. und Joffrey I., verheiratet mit König Tommen I.. *Lady Mina Tyrell, Maes' Schwester, verheiratet mit Paxter Rothweyn. *Lady Janna Tyrell, Maes' Schwester, vermählt mit Ser Jon Fossowey. *Lady Olenna Rothweyn, Maes' Mutter, bekannt als "Königin der Dornen". *Garth Tyrell, Maes' Onkel, genannt "Der Grobe". Lord Seneschall von Rosengarten. **Garse Blumen, unehelicher Sohn von Garth Tyrell. **Garrett Blumen, unehelicher Sohn von Garth Tyrell. *Ser Moryn Tyrell, Maes' Onkel, Lord Kommandant der Stadtwache von Altsass. **Ser {Luthor Tyrell}, Moryns ältester Sohn, verheiratet mit Elyn Norrid. ***Ser Theodor Tyrell, Luthors ältester Sohn, verheiratet mit Lia Serry. ****Elinor Tyrell, Theodors Tochter. Zofe von Königin Margaery. ****Luthor Tyrell, Theodors Sohn. Ein Knappe. ***Maester Medwick, Luthors zweiter Sohn. Ein Maester. ***Olene Tyrell, Luthors Tochter, verheiratet mit Ser Leo Schwarzgitter. **Leo, Noryns zweiter Sohn, genannt "der Faule". Novize in Altsass. *Maester Gormon, Maes' Onkel. Ein Gelehrter von der Zitadelle. Entfernte Verwandte zur Hauptlinie sind: *Ser Quentin Tyrell, Maes' Vetter. Erschlagen in der Schlacht von Aschfurt. **Ser Olymer Tyrell, Quentins Sohn, vermählt mit Lysa Wiesen. ***Raymund Tyrell, Olymers ältester Sohn. ***Rickard Tyrell, Olymers zweiter Sohn. ***Megga Tyrell, Olymers Tochter. Zofe von Königin Margaery. *Maester Normund, Maes' Vetter. In den Diensten von Schwarzkron. *Ser Victor Tyrell, Maes' Vetter. Erschlagen vom Lächelnden Ritter von der Bruderschaft vom Königswald. **Victaria Tyrell, Victors Tochter, Witwe von Lord {Jon Bulwer}. ***Lady Alysanne Bulwer, Victarias Tochter. Lady von Schwarzkron. **Ser Leo Tyrell, Victors Sohn, verheiratet mit Alys Biengraben. ***Alla Tyrell, Leos älteste Tochter. Zofe von Königin Margaery. ***Leona Tyrell, Leos zweite Tochter. ***Lyonel Tyrell, Leos ältester Sohn. ***Lucas Tyrell, Leos zweiter Sohn. ***Lorent Tyrell, Leos dritter Sohn. Bedienste & Anhang Margaerys Begleiter und Kammerdienerinnen *Megga, Alla, und Elinor Tyrell - Margaerys Cousinen **Elinors Verlobter, Alyn Ambros - ein Knappe *Nysterica - eine Schwester des Glaubens der Sieben In Rosengarten *Maester Lomys - Heilkundiger, Berater und Hauslehrer in Rosengarten *Igon Vyrwell - Hauptmann der Garde von Rosengarten *Ser Vortimer Kranich - Waffenmeister von Rosengarten *Arryk (Wache) und Erryk (Wache), genannt "Rechts" und "Links" - Zwillingswachen von Lady Olenna *Butterstampfer - Hofnarr Historische Mitglieder *Ser Alester Tyrell, Gründer des Hauses, geschworenes Schwert von Gawan V. Gärtner. **sein erster Sohn, vorzeitig verstorben. **Gareth Tyrell, sein zweiter Sohn und Nachfolger. ***Leo Tyrell, Gareths Sohn und Nachfolger. *Ser Osmund Tyrell **Ser Robert Tyrell, sein Sohn und Nachfolger, verheiratet mit der jüngsten Tochter von König Mern VI. Gärtner. ***Lorent Tyrell *Lord Harlen Tyrell, erster Lord von Rosengarten. **Lord Theo Tyrell, sein Sohn und Nachfolger. *Lord Bertrand Tyrell, Oberhaupt des Hauses während der Herrschaft von König Jaehaerys I. Targaryen. **Lord Martyn Tyrell, sein Sohn und Erbe. Verheiratet mit Florentina Fossowey. *Lord Matthos Tyrell, Oberhaupt des Hauses während des Großen Rates von *Lord Lyonel Tyrell, Oberhaupt des Hauses während des Drachentanzes und der Herrschaft der Könige Aegon III. und Daeron I. Targaryen. *Lord Leo Tyrell, genannt "Leo Langdorn", Oberhaupt des Hauses während der Herrschaft der Könige Daeron und Aerys I. Targaryen. *Lord Luthor Tyrell, verheiratet mit Lady Olenna Rothweyn und Vater von Lord Maes Tyrell. Vasallen *Haus Altblumen *Haus Ambros *Haus Appleton *Haus Aschfurt *Haus Ball *Haus Bridges *Haus Buschig *Haus Cordwayner *Haus Dunn *Haus Durbronn *Haus Eichenherz *Haus Esch **Haus Osgrau **Haus Weber *Haus Fersen *Haus Florent *Haus Flurgut *Haus Fossowey (Grünapfel) *Haus Fossowey (Rotapfel) *Haus Gipfel *Haus Gnadenfurt *Haus Graves *Haus Grim *Haus Grünhügel *Haus Hagestolz *Haus Hastwyck *Haus Hewett *Haus Hohenturm **Haus Biengraben **Haus Bulwer **Haus Costayn **Haus Cuy **Haus Mullendor *Haus Holzbauer *Haus Hutcheson *Haus Kaswell *Haus Kester *Haus Kidwell *Haus Konklyn *Haus Kopp *Haus Kranich *Haus Lowther *Haus Lyberr *Haus Middlebury *Haus Norcross *Haus Norrid *Haus Orm *Haus Pommingham *Haus Räuber *Haus Redding *Haus Reisig *Haus Rhysling *Haus Rothweyn *Haus Schermer *Haus Schloten *Haus Schwarzgitter *Haus Serry *Haus Sonnwetter *Haus Steinern *Haus Tarly **Haus Hatz *Haus Tyrell von Klarwasser *Haus Uffering *Haus Varner *Haus Vyrwell *Haus Westbrook *Haus Wiesen *Haus Willum *Haus Wyters *Haus Yelshire *Haus Zollfeld Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise Tyrell Tyrell Kategorie:Haus Tyrell Tyrell